Help Maids
Previous Quest Info The maid requests you to pay a visit to her sick mother. At the same time, you can go and have a stroll in the tavern. Objective Talk to Bergnya in the tavern. Rewards EXP +500 Thunderbird Shawl x1 Synopsis Magda bumped into Bergnya in the tavern. Since she can no longer keep up her disguise, Bernya came clean about her identity. Notes *Bergnya can be obtained as a partner when this quest is unlocked. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Wah... Wah... Magda: What happened? Why are you crying? Maid: ...Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Why are you crying? Are you in trouble? Maid: Lady Ellenstein... Wah... My mom is ill but I can't go back home... Ma'am assigned me so many tasks today... Wah... Magda: I see. I'll make a trip for you. Maid: Hmm? Really? Thank you, my lady! Magda: Keep it between us. If mom asks for me, tell her I'm visiting a friend. Okay? Maid: Yes, my lady. I can do this. Oh... By the way, my home is in the second ally by the tavern. Thank you so much. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Magda went to the maid's home to visit her sick mother. Fortunately, she was alright.) Phew... Done, Her mother's illness is not very serious. I'm so glad. I shall check out the pub for new intelligence. Bergnya: Ah-hah! One more! This wine is so good! Magda: Hmm? Isn't that Lady Bergnya? Bergnya: Hey! Listen! I can drink five more bottles today! Don't you underestimate me! Magda: ...She doesn't look like a noble lady at all... Lady Bergnya... Bergnya: Lady Ellenstein...?! Cough... What a surprise to see you in this kind of place! Magda: Likewise, Lady Bergnya. A noble lady is here drinking and having fun. Bergnya: *cough* The noble need to experience the common's joy from time to time... Magda: You seem so proficient in it. Bergnya: Err... Emm... Magda: Lord Barbalius told me there is no party of strawberry tarts or boars in the Lionheart Kingdom as the coming-of-age ceremony. Bergnya: ...Fine... You got me. I'm not a noble but a civilian woman who dresses up as a noble for food and drinks. Magda: ...I can't believe anyone would admit so frankly that she's lying and cheating for food and drinks... Bergnya: The noble judges people by their appearance. As long as I dress up nicely and strike an attitude, they will believe me. Magda: ...This is true... Bergnya: ...I didn't expect you to see through my lie... But... Magda, a lady lovely and kind as you would keep it a secret for me, right? Magda: Err... Bergnya: I wasn't worried at all about being seen through since we don't have many people from the Lionheart Kingdom here, let alone nobles... However... I bumped into Barbalius! Magda, could you do me a favor? If you see him at any ball, please let me know immediately so I can make my way out! Magda: Hmm... Bergnya: Please, Lady Ellenstein! You don't want to watch me being arrested, do you? Magda: ...Fine... Bergnya: He-heh, thank you, Lady Ellenstein! Please, let my buy you a drink! Story Chat 3 Maid: You are back, miss. Here's a parcel for you. Magda: Let me see... Hmm? A court style... It looks different from Finsel's court style... Is this from the Lionheart Kingdom? Maid: Here is a note, miss. Magda: It reads... Lady Ellenstein, this is for you. I got it for myself but I felt weird whenever I put it on. I guess I can't really wear a stolen dress with my chin up and chest out. Magda: There is no signature... But I think it came from Miss Bergnya... Thank her! Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript